Good Love Stories never had Happy Endings
by Aizawa Sakura
Summary: Hiro goes to visit royal bastard Yuki. He sure did not see this coming. Slashshounen ai. YukiHiro. Not in a good way though.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Good Love Stories never had Happy Endings

By: Aizawa Sakura

Disclaimer: Gravitation belong to Maki Murakami. Plays mentioned not mine.

Summary: Hiro goes to visit royal bastard Yuki. He sure did not see this coming. Slash/shounen ai. Yuki/Hiro. Not in a good way though.

Warnings: A tad slashy. Probably bad grammar. Spoilers for different plays by Shakespeare and Euripides.

……………….

"I don't believe in love." It sounds annoyingly scientific when he says it. Much like: _I don't believe in ghosts _or _Newton's third law of motion states that…_ clearly, he's not taking me seriously, and it pisses me of. It's not like I don't have anything better to do than spend my free afternoon with him. My first free afternoon since Christmas, that is. Seeing that it's the middle of may already, that actually means something. I'd very much like to punch him. Right in his perfect face. Guess I've never been able to stand him. Instead I swallow and asks calmly:

"How can you say that?"

"It's true" he answers. Guess I should have seen that coming. He continues: "love doesn't exist. It's just a foolish thing which people made up because they thought it was going to take them happier. But clearly it didn't."

"And Shuichi?" I hiss.

"As I've told him, and as I will tell you: I don't love him. Never have, never will."

"And what he feels for you?"

"His naïve imagination."

"He loves you."

"I don't love him."

It's hard to restrain from attacking him. Not only has he taken advantage of and hurt my best friend, but he also speaks of it like it means nothing to him. With a smile on his face, no less.

"If you don't love him, then why do you keep taking him back?" I've long wanted to ask that question. How many times have he kicked Shuichi out? And how many times has he taken him back? I've lost count. Yuki's smile grows wider.

"He's a good way to kill some time."

"What!"

"I said: he's a good way to kill some time. You may believe that my life as a novelist is all perfect and entertaining, but as a matter of fact, I get bored quite often."

That's it. In seconds I have grabbed his collar and pressed him up against the nearest wall.

"You bastard!" I roar, "Is that all he is to you! Some freaking toy! You make love to him because you're bored!"

He's not impressed by my sudden outburst.

"My dear Hiroshi-san" he says, and that's more than enough to make me sick, "I don't _make love _to him. I simply fuck him. However and whenever I feel like it."

He's going down. I use all my strength along with all my weight as I throw him at the floor. I land atop of him. I grab hold of his wrists and presses his arms hard against the floor so he can't move. My breathing is harsh. My heartbeat fast.

"Never… never come near him again" I growl, my face just inches from his. He doesn't move. He does nothing except from looking at me with piercing eyes.

"I've made you angry" he observes.

I don't answer. I always thought his eyes were blue, at this distance, I can see clearly how wrong I was. They're green. A light green, with a tad of yellow as well. That doesn't really surprise me. His paleness, blonde hair and natural grace has always reminded me of a vampire and the eye colour just adds to it. Suddenly I remember the first time I saw him. Saw his picture in one of his books. He might be an ass in person, but physically, he's rather attractive.

"Fuck you" I say.

He keeps smiling that wicked smile. And I babble:

"Come on man, you've built your living on love. If you don't believe in it, how come you're so freaking good at writing those sappy love stories?"

"You've read my novels, Hiroshi?" Oh no, I'm not owing up to that one.

"A few of them" I say.

"Then you know what they are. Sappy love stories you call them. That's not true. They're heart wrecking love stories. Or so my fans say. As well as the critics. Not sappy. Good."

"Good! They're not good! They're unhappy and depressing. I can't believe people actually like them!"

"They all have good endings."

"They do not!"

"They have. There's a difference between good endings and happy endings. My novels all have good endings. Not one of them have happy ones." My grip of his wrists have loosened. Slowly he frees his arms and places them behind his head before he continues:

"Think of it, love stories never have happy endings."

"They do" I hear myself say.

"Not the good ones."

"And which are the good ones?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"That's a tragedy, it's supposed to be unhappy."

"It's also considered the number one love story of all times." He's right of course.

"When it comes to love" he says "many stories end unhappily."

"That doesn't mean it has to end unhappily I reality too" I try.

"I thought you said I should never get close to Shuichi again."

"I did. But he won't give up on you."

"Of course he won't. He can't."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've got my charm. People can't help but get attracted to me" I can't believe him. Time to punch his face in, it seems.

"Your charm! More like your looks. It's really all there is to you. All you have is a pretty face." He chuckles.

"Isn't it funny…" he says.

"What is?" I spit, I really can't see anything funny in this situation.

"Isn't it funny, that even though you're the one on top, you still feel submissive towards me." He has moved his arm, placed his hand on my thigh.

"Get away from me!" I say.

"I can't" he answers, smiling, "I'm pinned to the ground here."

I pull myself up straighter. Away from him. And that's when he attacks me. In seconds, our positions have been reversed. I'm lying on the floor, Yuki on top of me. His eyes narrowed.

"That got uncomfortable" he says, his face so close to mine that our noses nearly touch each other.

"That was intended for" I answer, almost brushing my lips against his.

"What happened to Romeo and Juliet?" he asks.

"Died" I say.

"And the girl in Hamlet? What's her name?"

"Ofelia?"

"Yes."

"Killed herself?"

"Medea?"

"Killed her children."

"Kill you darlings."(1)

"What?"

"You see, there is no such thing as love. Just physical attraction." He whispers. I blush. He's to close, his voice to coarse, his body to hot against mine. My heart beat is picking up.

"You see" he says again, "you're coming on to me, and that definitely don't have anything to do with love."

"Get…of…me. Please."

"How does good love stories always end?"

"Someone dies?"

"Yes, either that, or the hero makes out with the heroine's best friend."

He bits down hard on my lower lip. His tongue touches mine. I guess it was foolish to believe I could make him understand. Foolish to believe I could make Yuki change his mind. I set out to help Shuichi, now it seems like I will only succeed in hurting him even more.

……………….

Notes: Now, what did you think about this? Good? Bad? Please review.

I apologize for bad grammar, spelling mistakes and the like.

Please drop by my author page.

(1)_"Kill your Darlings"_ is a quote, I heard it from my teacher, who was quoting… Mark Twain, I think. I believe Hemingway have used it too. Well, the point is that I didn't make it up.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Good Love Stories never had Happy Endings

By: Aizawa Sakura

Disclaimer: Not mine. Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami.

Summary: Hiro goes to visit royal bastard Yuki. He sure did not see this coming. Slash/shounen ai. Yuki/Hiro. Not in a good way though.

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. Actually this was intended to be a one shot, but since people reviewed requiring a continuation it's now a multi chaptered fic.

Warnings: Freaking Yuki Angst. Fighting. Blood. Getting slashier. Again, there might be bad grammar.

……………………………………………..

Chapter Two

Yuki's PoV

I never thought this would happen. Me and Hiro. No way.

Shuichi was… shall we say… funny. Funny indeed. Definitely a good way too kill some time. But he was never good. In bed, that is. He was good at being annoying, good at burning the food. Good at being a pain in the ass. But in bed he sucked. In more than one way. Sometimes it was quite pleasant. More often, no. I couldn't keep it up. I don't want him anymore. He won't forget me. Won't get over me. He never does. But I will not take him back. Not this time. Having sex with him was just a way to kill some time. Sometimes it was good, okay, I'll give you that. But it was never hot, never any passion involved. And most importantly, and quite heart-rending, it was never like… **_this_**. Looking down at Shuichi was never like looking down at Hiro.

Hiro is beautiful. Really, he is. Unfortunately, for him at least, he has some serious anger management problems. Did he actually think he could walk into my home, yell at me, throw me down on the floor, pin me there while yelling some more, and get away with it? NO WAY.

I kiss him. Forcefully. He fights, tries to get away. I won't let him. I bite his lower lip. Hard. Perhaps a bit too hard. Either that, or I'm imagining the taste of blood. He whimper. Opens his mouth just enough for me to force my tongue between his teeth. Our tongues touches. I try to lick every corner of his mouth. He tries to get away even more. I put my arms on his shoulders, my hands gripping his long red hair, keeping his head still, pinning him down. He still keeps fighting. I break the kiss, but I do not pull back.

"Stop squirming" I say, "time you start enjoying yourself."

"Get off me!" he growls.

"No" I say.

"Get. Off. Me. Now."

"No"

"You fucking bastard! Get the hell away from me!"

"I made you angry" I move slightly, getting even closer to him. My mouth just by his ear. "I do not like that language of yours" I whisper. He stops the violent fighting, is still now.

"I do not like you at all" he says, his voice almost as low as mine and full of venom.

"Really?" I say smiling just a little, "I beg to differ." I let my tongue scrape lightly over his earlobe. He breaths in hastily.

"I hate y—"

I bite his ear.

"-AHH...!"

He gasps.

I bite again. I lick. I caress.

He gasps, almost screams. Breathing getting shallow.

"Stop it" he whines. "Please! Stop it."

I will not. I could, but I will not. I have a point to make. Good love stories never end happily. There is no such thing as love. There is physical attraction. Just physical attraction.

"No" I whisper.

"Stop it or I'll-"

"Or what?" I ask, a smile forming. A smile which abruptly disappears when he yanks his head upwards to dig his teeth into curve of my neck.

I scream.

He throws his arms around me to pull me off him. I try desperately to get away from him. We tumble across the floor. Kicking, hitting, nails scratching. Blood flowing red hot through our veins. Rage. His teeth still buried in my flesh. Full contact. Then Hiro pulls away from me. We remain lying on the floor, breathing hard. Trying to forget about the pain spreading from my neck I look at him. He's hiding his face in his hands. I nudge him. He looks up at me. His eyes blank. Sad, confused, ashamed.

"Yuki" he says, his voice low, cracking, "I'm sorry."

Sorry? I wonder. Why would he be sorry? I'm the one who should be begging his forgiveness. Then I see it. The blood strain just at the corner of his mouth. I bring my hand to my neck. When I look at it, my fingertips are red. Not much, just a little. He bit through. I look back at him.

"I'm so sorry" he says, again.

"It's okay" I say, chocked by his sudden concern. The tears forming in his eyes.

"It is NOT okay!" he yells. "I could have killed you."

"Don't be silly" I say. It's just a scratch.

"Yes. But it could have been a fucking carotid artery!"

He's crying now. I hate it when people cry. Or so I thought. Shuichi cried all the time. I hated it, it annoyed me to no end. One of the reasons I couldn't stand him, I believe. This is different. Shuichi always cried for selfish reasons. Always so caught up in himself while tying to tell me it was all about me. His life. His life was all about me. Yeah sure.

I was always supposed to be the strong one. Always supposed to take care of myself. To stand up for myself, and to stand up for the ones that decided they loved me. When I saw Hiro like this, crying because he thought he had hurt me, because he was afraid of himself, I realised something. Me and Hiro, we was much the same. He too, was supposed to be strong. To protect his little followers, his pathetic little band mates.

I was never good at this comforting thing. I usually sneer and walk away. Not now though. Carefully, I put my arms around him. Rubbing his back.

"Don't cry" I say, trying hard to sound nice.

We look at each other. I wipe his tears away. He looks confused still. Sad. I kiss him. Not hard, not forceful. Just lightly brushing my lips against his. He tense up. Prepares to pull away, put up a fight. Then… he relaxes, melting into the kiss. Carefully kissing me back. I taste blood on his lips. I deepen the kiss. Tongues touches, without any battle for dominance. Softly brushing against one another. My hands traces his body. Exploring. Caressing. His soft moans similar to the sad cries of a lone cub. His hands grasping my shirt. Holding on as if gravitation wanted to tear us apart. I don't know how much time passed by. But I felt good kissing him. Perhaps, I thought, after all, there was something called love. Intoxicating. He made me feel passionate. However lame it might be, it was perhaps love.

"Hiro" I say, looking into his dark eyes, filled with… something. Desire. Perhaps even lust. "would you care to move into the bedroom?"

Again, he tense up. He pulls away from me.

"No" he says, slowly. "No. I won't." Confused again. Whatever I saw a moment ago is suddenly gone.

"Unlike you, I do believe in love" he says, getting up from the floor. "And you are not the one I love" sad again. "I… despite you."

He leaves.

And I remember the most important bit about love:

My love stories never end happily.

End

……………………………………………….

AN: Yes, that is THE END. I do not intend to write anymore on this one.

Sorry about possible bad grammar, spelling mistakes and the like.

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter and please review this one too. Pretty please?

Do check by my author page. You might find me/it interesting.


End file.
